User blog:HistoryBuffy/My thoughts on ERB so far
I thought I would write my first blog on this site, and probably will do a few more in the future just to make use of the wiki. While Epic Rap Battles of History is a huge interest of mine, it is not the only thing that occupies my mind. I like to try a lot of things in my life, almost every year lately I am busy with various projects, and sometimes I use ERB for inspiration. The show itself brings about many people throughout history that have done something with their life. Ben Franklin is a huge example, having tried and acomplished many things as publishing, scientific experiements, politics, opening a library, and still having time to socialise. He led a happy life. So when I see him in a rap battle, I find that he has a just reason to boast about hismself and what he has done in comparisson to his opponent. I find ERB better than most of the famous rap music I have heard. Because, and I only base this on what I've heard, I'm sure there are some good rappers out there, but most I have heard go on about the same things, although Eminem does have some good stuff that is different. ERB is bringing something new. The characters they choose have a reason to rap, they've made accomplishments, they have suffered defeats, they've contributed to the world. Granted there are fictional characters who are also used, but they are often ones who have made a big impact, have become a part of film history, or have started a cult following. Seeing them rapping, outlining their accomplishments and criticising all the less appealling points about their opponents allows me to gain an interest in these figures to find out more about them and take on board important lessons from them. When the show first started, I had seen a few battles, but I wasn't fully hooked at the time. It just seemed like a cool concept. When I saw Gandhi VS Martin Luther King Jr. I was impressed with the writing from Peter and Lloyd and obviously the performances of Key and Peele in making these two non-violent leaders become so bad-ass. Eventually I watched the following battles of Season 2 and all the past ones, and began to appreciate the creativity. The show is mocking these characters, but it is also showing the greatness of them. True there are a few people we would be wrong to admire such as Adolf Hitler, Genghis Khan, Joseph Stalin, Al Capone, Jack the Ripper, Shaka Zulu, but I still feel inclined to read into their lives, discover their struggles and their accomplishments, only not follow or respect their examples. I can look up to people like the previously mentioned Ben Franklin, Gandhi and Martin Luther King, but also many others like Ludwig Van Beethoven, Alfred Hitchcock, Bob Ross, Michael Jordan, Stephen Hawking and Walt Disney (Yes he was portrayed a bit evil, but I just loved the performance and the man himself is a very inspirational figure). In these rap battles, the way Peter and Lloyd, and sometimes Zach, weave in historical facts into the lyrics is pure genius and since finding hints on upcoming characters leaked on this wiki, I go do some research on these people so I can possibly pick out any of the facts I read cleverly mentioned in the battle. I love how Stephen King lists the books he wrote or how Bill Nye jokes on what Isacc Newton did for the rest of his life after making some important scientific discoveries. I don't really see a fourth wall in the show. If I was to base some lore around the series, I would think the characters know they are in an internet rap battles series, having been brought back from the dead to test their skills on the mic and remind future generations on what they had accomplished. Even the fictional characters basically acknowledge that they aren't real and that they are from some well-loved film, book or television series. On the subject of who won in each battle, I like to count the actual dissis that pick out the flaws in the character's opponent to determine a win, but there are some performances of the characters that sometimes just take the cake. It's all up to you to decide who won and you can choose any of the characters they have used based on any number of reasons. This is really the only current music I listen to these days and I really respect this show. Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd also respect and interact with their fans, which is a good quality in people recognised for their talents. They and their crew have done such a good job with this show, that I even find the time to check out the other projects they have done like Peter's picture songs or Lloyd's other raps like Cheap Beer. I look forward to who they choose to battle in future seasons and hope the show can inspire future brilliant works of art. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts